


Like Hide and Seek

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt: Sara and Leonard have been dating in secret and they are waiting to see who on the team finds out first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.

It had been a good six weeks, relatively speaking, since Sara and Leonard shared their first kiss after a rough mission. While they had kept their new relationship status between themselves, they were a little surprised that no one on the ship had figured it out yet. 

After all, there were a couple of geniuses on board. Granted, they weren't always so good at recognizing social cues, but it seemed strange that no one had noticed yet.

Sara was sure that Kendra had figured it out a few weeks ago when she'd found Sara straddling Leonard in the gym, fully clothed, but the other woman had just assumed they were sparring and went about her workout. Technically, that's what they'd been doing, aside from kissing once Sara'd gotten him on his back.

Leonard had assumed that Gideon had told Rip, as the ship had demonstrated her penchant for tattling early on. Yet Rip never said anything to them or gave them even a hint of a knowing look.

It suddenly became a game to them, pushing the limits of discretion to see who would notice first.

They still refused to be overt in their affection. They never did anything as blatant as kiss each other in public or allow a touch to last longer than a second when others were around.

It was little things. Holding hands under the kitchen table. Standing a little too close during mission prep. Making sure to always be on the same team in the field, or be the ones who remained on the ship.

A couple more weeks passed and still no one said anything.

They began to flirt more heavily in front of the team and touches began to linger. 

A full two months after they'd first gotten together, the suspense was finally getting to them and they decided to just rip off the band aid and tell them.

At dinner that night, sitting next to each other, Sara took Leonard's hand and held it, resting them both on top of the table.

Everyone seemed to pause to stare at the joined hands.

Jax was the first to speak. "Does this mean we're finally talking about it?"

Sara and Leonard looked at each other in surprise. 

"You knew?" Leonard drawled.

"Of course we knew," Ray said. 

"You guys haven't exactly been subtle," Kendra added.

"Why didn't anyone say anything?" Sara demanded. 

"We thought you were trying to be discreet," Rip said.

"We were," Leonard acknowledged.

"And you're all okay with this?" Sara asked.

"It's not our place to 'be okay' with your relationship," Martin said. "So long as you're happy together, that's what matters."

Sara smiled as she looked at Leonard and he squeezed her hand. "We are."

"Now that that matter is settled," Leonard drawled as he released Sara's hand and reached for the nearest serving dish on the table, "What's for dinner?"

The End


End file.
